Yo Gabba Gabba Meets Blue's Clues: What Does Blue Want to Make?/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Yo Gabba Gabba Meets Blue's Clues: What Does Blue Want to Make?. *(Yo Gabba Gabba! Theme Song & Title Card) *DJ Lance: Hello, Friends!, My Name is DJ Lance Rock! *Muno: Hello!, My Name is Muno!, I'm Tall and Friendly! *Foofa: Hi!, I'm Foofa!, I'm Pink and Happy! *Brobee: Hi!, I'm Brobee!, I'm The Little Green One! *Toodee: Hello!, I'm Toodee!, I Like to Have Fun! *Plex: And Hello!, I'm Plex!, I'm A Magic Robot! *DJ Lance: We're Glad to See You!, Today We're Going to Meet Steve and Blue Again!, The Episode is Called "What Does Blue Want to Make?!" *Muno: We're Gonna Play Blue's Clues Also! *Foofa: This is So Exciting! *Brobee: Let's Go! *Toodee: We Made It! *Plex: Come On! *DJ Lance: Hello, Steve! *Steve: Hi Out There!, It's Me, Steve!, Have You Seen Blue?, My Puppy? *Muno: There She Is! *Blue: (Barks Here I Am!) *Steve: Oh!, Come On In! *Foofa: We're Coming! *Brobee: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens) *Steve: Oh!, Hi, DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex!, Come On In!, Blue and I are Just Finishing Making..., Newspaper Hats! *Toodee: Wow!, I Love Newspaper Hats! *Steve: Wanna See? *Plex: Sure! *Steve: Great!, Come On!, Hey, Blue!, Look Who's Here to Join Us Today! *DJ Lance: Hey!, Where's Blue? *Steve: I Don't Know, DJ Lance!, She Was Just Right Here Making Newspaper Hats!, Um..., Do You See Blue? *Muno: Blue's Right There! *Foofa: Under The Hat! *Blue: (Barks Ta-Da!) *Steve: Blue!, (Laughs), What are You Up To?, Okay, Blue!, You Wanna Make Another Newspaper Hat? *Blue: (Barks No, Steve!) *Brobee: No?, You Don't Wanna Make Another Newspaper Hat? *Blue: (Barks Nope!) *Steve: Well..., Okay! *Toodee: What Do You Wanna Make Then, Blue? *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Steve: Oh!, Okay!, We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Make! *Plex: Great Idea! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause That's A Really Great Game!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Steve: Now Remember!, Blue's Pawprint Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *DJ Lance: Hey!, We Have to Clean This Pawprint Off! *Muno: But How? *Steve: Oh!, I Know!, (Wipes Pawprint With A Newspaper Hat), There We Go!, Make It All Nice and Cleaned!, Hah!, Hey!, You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... *Foofa: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Come On! *Sidetable: Blue's Clues!, I'm So Excited! *(Drawer Opens) *Steve: Ooh! *(Drawer Closes) *Steve: Here It Is!, You Know, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex, Figuring Out What Blue Wants to Make!, Will You Help Me? *Brobee: Sure! *Steve: You Will? *Toodee: Of Course! *Steve: Great! *(Song Starts) *Steve: Oh!, Okay!, So, We Gotta Find A... *Plex: Pawprint! *Steve: Pawprint!, Right!, Cause That's The First... *DJ Lance: Clue! *Steve: Clue!, Yeah!, Then We Put It in Our Notebook..., (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues?, Blue's Clues! *DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex: Blue's Clues! *Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It In Our Notebook!, Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!, You Know What to Do!, Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex: (Singing) Think... *DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, Plex, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) Category:Article stubs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:2019 Category:Transcripts